What the Heck?
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Sasuke itu pengusaha! Sasuke itu model! Sasuke itu blablabla.. Sasuke yang begituan mah udah biasa atuh… :) Nah? Gimana kalo Sasuke itu tukang jualan sayur keliling? Kaya' apa sih penampilannya? Dengar-dengar nih ya, Sasuke lagi deketin Sakura. Ituloh anaknya papa Kizazhi yang imut-imut kaya' marmut! Anda penasaran? Yuk ah, kita simak aja ceritanya!


Sasuke itu pengusaha! Sasuke itu model!

Sasuke itu blablabla..

Sasuke yang begituan mah udah biasa _atuh…_ :)

Nah? Gimana kalo Sasuke itu tukang jualan sayur keliling? Kaya' apa sih penampilannya?

Dengar-dengar nih ya, Sasuke lagi deketin Sakura. Ituloh anaknya papa Kizazhi yang imut-imut kaya' marmut!

Anda penasaran?

Yuk ah, kita simak aja ceritanya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayur…sayur! Sayurnya Bu!" Suara tenor yang bikin hati ketar-ketir ketika mendengarnya itu mulai menyapa indra pendengar setiap orang. Yeah, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kang Mas Tamvan a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Ituloh yang anaknya Papa Fugaku dan Mama Mikoto. Adiknya Mas Itachi dan cucu kesayangan kakek Madara.

Ibu-ibu yang sedang berlalu lalang, menyapu halaman maupun yang masih berada didalam rumah langsung keluar demi melihat pemuda tampan bak Adonis yang tengah jualan sayur.

"Sawinya dong, Mas!"

Tsunade, perawan tua yang katanya tidak pernah tertarik dengan lawan jenis nyatanya kini tengah berusaha menarik perhatian sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Berapa ikat, Bu?"

"Aih! Jangan panggil ibu dong. Mbak aja. Kan lebih enak dengernya."

Sasuke sedikit bergidik ketika mendengar ucapan Tsunade. _Nenek lebih cocok kali_ , batinnya. Yah biarpun sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad, wanita itu masih tampak cantik. Dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih seperti porselen, khas anak remaja berumur 17 tahun.

"Kangkungnya dong, Mas!"

Ibu-ibu lainnya pun tidak mau kalah pamor oleh Tsunade. Mereka tampak seperti mengadakan ajang perlombaan untuk menarik perhatian sang Uchiha muda.

"Teronganya!"

"Cabenya sekilo!"

"Togenya!"

"Tomatnya, dong!"

Argghh, sudah cukup. Kepala Sasuke sudah mau pecah saja rasanya mendengar jeritan ibu-ibu yang kaya' dipasar. Sasuke baru saja ingin membawa lari gerobak sayurnya sebelum melihat sesosok gadis sedang berjalan kemayu kearahnya.

"Bayamnya, Mas! 2 ikat!"

Sakura dengan suara lemah lembutnya berucap pada Sasuke.

 _Aduh, Neng! Suaramu ituloh yang bikin Abang ga bisa tidur semalaman._

Sasuke sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu dibalut gamis yang menutupi tubuh hingga mata kakinya yang sewarna dengan jilbabnya yang berwarna coklat susu.

Sederhana namun tampak elegan dimata Sasuke.

Dunia sudah serasa milik berdua ketika sepasang manic zambrud itu menatap hitamnya onyx. Dengan suasanana didramatisir oleh deheman para ibu-ibu yang terdengar bagaikan suara music dangdut khas roman picisan di telinga Sasuke. Lelaki itu dengan terang-terangan menatap wajah ayu milik putri tunggal Haruno, tidak begitu peduli dengan aura-aura tajam yang keluar dari tubuh para ibu-ibu.

Sakura sebenarnya dari tadi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. Itu Mas-nya udah bungkusin sayurnya kok ga dikasih-kasih ya? Sakura sendiri sudah merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak dari para ibu disekitarnya. Bagaikan siap menelan dirinya bulat-bulat.

"Berapa, Mas?" Akhirnya, karena ga sanggup menerima serangan psikis tersebut Sakura bertanya pelan pada Sasuke.

"Untuk, Neng, mah gratis!"

Sakura hampir saja pinsan ketika mendapat kedipan ganjen dari Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata memuja.

"Ehm!"

Menyadari situasi _awkward_ yang ia buat sendiri, Sasuke sedikit berdehem guna menetralisir kegugupannya. "4 ribu saja."

Sakura merogoh dompetnya. Mengambil lembar lima ribuan lantas menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Sakura kuliah di universitas yang sama. Universitas Konoha. Hanya saja Sakura di fakultas Sastra sedangkan Sasuke di Ekonomi.

Namun begitu, tetap aja dimana ada Sakura pasti ada Sasuke.

Lihat aja sekarang ini.

Sasuke tengah sibuk mencuri-curi pandang dengan gadis bermanik zambrud di meja seberang. Iya, sekarang ini mereka lagi di kantin.

Gadis itu menggunakan pasmina biru dongker –warna kesukaan Sasuke. Wajahnya yang oval sangat manis ketika dibalut pasmina.

Gadis itu tengah asyik bersenda gurau dengan kedua temannya. Sasuke menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ketika melihat senyum Sakura. Sakura tersenyum menawan penuh keanggunan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dua temannya sang tertawa lebar tidak tahu tempat –yang satu berambut pirang pucat diikat _ponytail_ dan yang satunya lagi berambut merah nyentrik dengan kacamata berframe hitam yang setia membingkai wajahnya.

"Ayo, pilih satu, Teme." Naruto berbisik ditelinga Sasuke membuat siempunya bergidik geli. Sebenarnya pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya ingin mengerjai Sasuke, karena sang pemuda terlihat sedang memperhatikan ketiga gadis _pentolan_ Konoha University itu."Kalo aku pasti akan memilih yang berambut pirang. Wajahnya mirip banget kaya' _Barbie. Kawaiii_!"

 _Dasar, Dobe! Milih cewe Cuma liat fisik aja_ , batin Sasuke sarkatis.

Jelas! Menurut Sasuke yang paling cantik, imut dan gemesin cuma Sakura.

Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto yang mulai berkhayal berpacaran dengan Ino, teman Sakura yang berambut pirang pucat.

Sebenarnya Sasuke itu sudah suka sama Sakura dari jaman SMA. Cuma Neng nya aja yang _ga_ peka. Bahkan Sasuke rela bantuin pamannya si Obito jualanin sayur ke komplek-komplek cuma buat ketemu sama Sakura.

Jadi sekarang Sasuke sedang memikirkan cara untuk jadi menantu Om Kizazhi.

 _Duh, Aa' jadi pacar-nya Neng aja belum, kok udah mikir jadi menantu Om Kizazhi, sih?_

Ah! Tampak sang Uchiha sudah mendapatkan pencerahan dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Lihat saja seringaian khas Uchihanya. Naruto saja sampai bergidik ketika melihat seringai Sasuke.

Ia sih Sasuke tampan kalo lagi menyeringai, terkesan _sexy_ gitu. Tapi tetap aja serem dimata Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sudah memikirkan rencananya matang-matang. Maka saat ia pulang dan disambut oleh senyum ibunya, Sasuke langsung mengatakan apa tujuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokk..Tokk..Tok**

"Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam. Eh, Tante Miko. Ayo masuk!"

Sakura membuka pintu dan terkejut ketika melihat tamu yang datang adalah ummi-nya Mas Sasuke.

"Ummi ada?" Mikoto bertanya setelah menyamankan dirinya di sofa empuk milik keluarga Haruno.

"Ada. Sebentar ya Saku panggilin."

Mikoto menatap punggung kecil Sakura. Wanita itu mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati tempatnya berada.

"Eh, Mikoto! Kok malam banget sih datangnya. Ada apa?"

Mebuki dengan kerudung kuningnya datang menghampiri Mikoto yang tengah duduk santai di sofanya.

"Jadi begini.. ah, kita tunggu yang lain saja ya biar lebih gampang."

Mebuki mengangguk singkat sambil melempar senyum tipis. Kedua wanita itu saling tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka, sampai kedatangan Sakura yang membawa beberapa cemilan dan air minum.

"Ah, Sakura makin cantik aja ya?" Sakura melempar senyum khasnya kepada Mikoto setelah sebelumnya menaruh nampan di bawah meja. "Pantes Aa' Sasu…"

"Assalamualaikum!" Suara lelaki dari depan rumah memotong kata-kata Mikoto. Disana, ayahnya dengan dua orang pemuda lainnya memasuki rumah. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika melihat ada Sasuke disana. Kalo Om Fugaku tau sih, mugkin aja mau jemput Tante Mikoto. Tapi kalo Mas Sasuke-nya?

 _Duh, Sakura kok tiba-tiba bingung ya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Suara tegas Uchiha Fugaku kembali menggema setelah sebelumnya ia menyampaikan niatnya untuk melamar putri semata wayang keluarga Haruno itu.

Sedangkan tiga orang didepannya sedikit terkejut dengan lamaran ini. Tidak disangka-sangka mereka akan menjalin hubungan keluarga dengan Uchiha.

"Tentu saja. Kami sangat senang bisa berbesanan dengan kalian. Tapi… semuanya terserah Neng Sakura saja."

Kini berpasang-pasang mata itu tengah menatap Sakura yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu karena sebagian wajahnya tertutupi jilbab-nya.

Mebuki,yang sepertinya mengetahui perasaan anaknya mengelus lembut punggung kecil itu.

"Ngga apa-apa kok kalau Neng memang ngga mau! Ummi nggerti!"

Mikoto menatap sedih Sakura. gagal deh punya menantu idaman kaya' Neng Saku. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berharap dalam hatinya. Ia berjanji, kalo Sakura terima lamarannya dia akan rajin sholat, ngga akan melawan sama Ummi Mikoto, pokoknya Sasuke bakal jadi anak yang baik!

Lelaki itu sedikit meremas celana-nya guna menetralisir perasaan cemas yang melandanya. Jantungnya berpacu sedemikian cepatnya ketika manic viridian milik calon istrinya itu menatapnya sebelum kembali menunduk. Lelaki itu tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia menahan nafasnya.

"Maaf, kurasa –"

"Aku," Sakura memotong kata-kata Kizazhi. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang telah disepuh rona merah. "Aku mau kalau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke."

Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto mendesah lega. Fugaku sedikit menepuk-nepuk bahu putra bungsunya. Bangga.

 _Kan malu kalo Uchiha ditolak,_ fikirnya.

Sedangkan para orang tua sibuk mengatur tanggal pernikahan mereka, Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari calon istrinya tersebut. Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke dari bulu mata lentiknya. Gadis itu terlihat gugup ketika dipandangi oleh onyx anak Uchiha itu.

Dan Sasuke berfikir!

Sepertinya dia tidak sabar menunggu duduk dipelaminan bersama Sakura sebulan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yah, salah satu fic gaje saya bawa kembali. Masih tentang SasuSaku. Semoga kalian ngga bosan ya baca cerita saya :)

jangan tanya soal judul, karena saya ngasal hehe xD

Review, please?


End file.
